


so what if it's us (and only us)

by cinderwing64



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kanera Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: Kanera Week Day 1!!Prompt: Stolen Moments/Making Each Other Laugh
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904584
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	so what if it's us (and only us)

Hera rested her head on the back of her pilot’s chair. She was exhausted. Being in the Rebellion was definitely more tiring than she would have thought. Working on missions from Fulcrum (or Ahsoka, as Hera know knew) was draining, but she was a Captain now, so that meant more work. She not only watched her crew--her family, who she loved so dearly--but also her squadron, who put their lives on the line every day. And, you know, it was also the middle of the night. That might have something to do with it. 

She heard the cockpit door open and Hera jumped in surprise. 

“Hey, Hera,” said a bored voice. _Kanan._ He sat down in the co-pilot’s seat, facing Hera. 

“Hello, Kanan,” Hera said in the same tone, still not moving. “What are you doing at this ungodly hour?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Kanan said with a smirk. 

“Well, if you want to know, I couldn’t sleep,” Hera said with an edge in her voice. 

“Yeah, I tried sleeping,” Kanan said. 

“Are you nightmares bothering you again?” Hera asked, turning to the man. 

“They always have,” Kanan grunted. “But I guess they’re worse now.” 

“You’re worrying about Ezra,” Hera guessed. 

Kanan let out a small chuckle. He rubbed his eyes. “That kid is going to be the death of me.” 

“I hope not,” Hera said. “That’s a pathetic way to die.” 

“I guess,” Kanan said. “So, what is keeping you up?” 

Hera shrugged. “Stress, I guess. Worries. Nerves.” 

“The usual?” Kanan added. 

“Yeah,” Hera said, closing her eyes with a sigh. 

“You know what helps me?” Kanan asked. “Meditating.” 

“Kanan, I’m no Jedi,” Hera said. “I think you would know that.” 

Kanan smiled. “Here, follow me,” he got up out of his chair and put his hand out to Hera. 

Hera carefully took it, feeling his warmth. She smiled and stood up. Kanan grinned and pulled her towards his room aboard the ship. 

“Kanan!” Hera hissed. “Be quieter!” 

Kanan rolled his eyes. “Hera, stop worrying,” he opened the door to his room and he knelt on a mat. He looked back at Hera and patted the ground. “Sit with me.” 

“Okay,” Hera replied slowly. She knelt down next to him. 

Kanan took her hand. “Now, close your eyes.” 

Hera did as she was told and tried to keep herself awake. Her eyelids were heavy, and she could feel herself falling asleep. 

“Relax,” Kanan said in a soothing tone. 

Hera felt herself slipping into sleep, and she felt Kanan wrap and arm around her, and then she drifted into a deep sleep. 

\---- 

Kanan watched with a small smile as Hera’s eyes closed and she fell asleep. She leaned into his side, and Kanan tried to be careful not to move her. 

He wrapped an arm around her and put his head on top of hers. Then he cursed himself for doing this. He was a Jedi. He wasn’t supposed t have attachments. And he definitely wasn’t supposed to feel the way he did about Hera. 

_But what is a Jedi supposed to be anymore?_ Another part of his brain argued. 

His relationship with Hera could very well hide that he wasn’t a Jedi if someone didn’t recognize his face. 

His insecurities would always make him doubt everything he was doing. If anyone saw him with Hera, he would have been expelled from the Order in a heartbeat. 

But he was still a Jedi. He was training Ezra, and he still followed what his Master taught him. At least, most things. 

Kanan looked down at Hera again. She seemed so peaceful, and Kanan loved watching her sleep. 

_Wait, that makes me sound like a stalker,_ Kanan thought. Kanan loved seeing how calm she was. She was calm, her face as relaxed as Kanan had ever seen it (and probably ever would), and she was so beautiful. 

Kanan closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. 

\---- 

Kanan wasn’t sure when he had dozed off, but he woke up the next morning to Hera stirring. 

“Kanan?” Hera groaned. 

“Good morning,” Kanan said. “Did you sleep well?” 

Hera blushed. “Uh--fine, thanks. You?” 

“I slept great,” Kanan said with a cheeky grin. “Thanks for asking.” 

Hera stood up, Kanan moving out of the way. “Well, I’m sure the kids are already awake. They can’t see us like this. They can’t use this against us.” 

“Yeah,” Kanan agreed. He loved how Hera would call Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra their ‘kids’. Which they were, in a sense. They were a family, though not by blood. And sometimes those were the best ones. “And I doubt they would ever drop it.” 

Hera put a hand out, and Kanan took it and stood up. His legs were wobbly from kneeling for so long, and Hera put a hand on his back to steady him. 

“Thanks,” Kanan said with a smile. “I guess I shouldn’t fall asleep meditating.” 

“Huh, I wonder where you got that idea,” Hera said with an eye roll. Her hand fell to her side. “Now, if you’re able to walk, I’m getting breakfast.” 

Kanan laughed. “Sure thing.” 

“Now, let’s go, love,” Hera said with a loving smile. 

“Yes, dear,” Kanan said. 

Force, he loved this Twi’lek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You can all check me out on Tumblr at cinderwing64!


End file.
